Fashion Incident or Love?
by Suzuka Harukaze
Summary: Hinamori Amu has a twin his name's Yano. Amu has a fashion incident, but that one incident became love. "I fell in love with a person, and she loves me back, but what's she hiding?" KukaixAmu.Mild violence in later chapters. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Cross Dresser?

**Full Summary: In this story Hinamori Amu has a twin brother. His name is Hinamori Yano. They're both the twins of the infamous and richest person in Japan, Hinamori Ryuji. He is a fashion designer/ CEO/ all of the businesses known to man kind. Amu attends Seiyo Academy (Elementary Division) but dressed up as a guy, then naming herself Takahashi Hikaru. Yano does the same, he names himself Takahashi Kaoru. Being bullied by the hottest guy in Seiyo Academy, Hotori Tadase, and Tadase is only stopped by the second hottest guy and Tadase's best friend, Kukai Souma. Amu sees that Kukai is the one she saw at the fashion show last night. Just by an incident at a fashion show, will love bloom between them?**

**Ikuto: Why isn't it Amuto?**

**Suzuka: I hate the pairing AmuxIkuto but Ikuto is pretty hot.**

**I think Kukai is hotter than Ikuto right, Yano?**

**Disclaimer: Shugo chara characters belong to Peach-Pit and everything else. Hinamori Yano is mine though.**

**Remember the italics are songs or thoughts and whispers according to the person's POV!**

_(Amu's POV)_

"Introducing Hinamori Ryuji's twins of Japan, Hinamori Amu and Yano!" he announced.

_Another day to be screamed at by fans. Yano and I are famous but the attention is too much. The entire middle school boys think I'm cute and cool, the middle school and the high school girls think I'm cute and cool. The same is for Yano. I wonder what its like to be normal, without screaming fans. Oh I got to stop daydreaming because here's out opening act._

"Yo! Minna! Watashi no Hinamori Amu des!" I screamed giving the peace sign and winking.

"Minna! Boku wo Hinamori Yano des!" screams my twin, he then gives a thumbs up and winks his left eye. (Think of Kukai's signature wink in Shugo Chara.)

"Yoroshiku!" we scream.

I skip down to the edge of the catwalk only to be met with a sudden flash of light; I slip and fall to the crowd only to be saved by a tan-skinned boy about 12 years old.

"Daijobu?" he asks, worried.

"Mou daijobu, Arigatou!" I replied.

I get out of his arms and jump back up to the stage, smiling only to be greeted by various questions on what happened.

_He was pretty cute I'd have to say. I wonder what's it's like for him to be carrying a star._

_(Normal POV)_

"Amu, Yano? I have news! You guy are attending a public school! It's Seiyo Academy, but if you guys want to have a disguise then you better hurry up because school's tomorrow!" says Hinamori Ryuji. Ryuji then leaves the twins alone.

"Hey Yano how about we dress up as twin brothers?" asks Amu.

Before Yano could reply Amu was already cutting her. (Think of Teppei Koike's hair except in pink.)

_2 Hours later....._

"How do I look Yano?" asks Amu

Amu comes out wearing a blue plaid vest and a black tie with blue plaid knee-height shorts and black dress shoes.

Yano blushed at the sight of that. Then Yano cut his long blue emo hair into something like Teppei Koike's hair except blue.

"I just need to change my hair color!" exclaimed Amu.

Amu spotted some hair dying mixtures inside the bathroom and decided to just take whatever color it was.

_1 hour later..._

Fortunately, the color was blue so it matched Yano's.

_______________________________________________________________________-

**Suzuka: Ha! I was bored so I couldn't type anymore I didn't have anymore ideas. **

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Bad Day

**Suzuka: Oh My Gosh! I'm sooo Sorry I didn't update in sooo long! Anyways, I got bored and finally I got more ideas! No More Writer's Block!**

Remember italics are songs and thoughts according to a person's POV

And "Regular" text is talking.

**Bold** is emphasizing. Or Author Notes

_**(Amu's POV)**_

_-Next Day-_

"Wake up Amu!" yelled Yano.

I tossed and turned only to be met with a playful smack on my face.

"What?! Wait….It's 7 am!!!!" I exclaimed. I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet.

**(A/N Did I mention it was a walk-in closet? With maids? LOL)**

"Good Morning Amu-sama. The Seiyo Uniform?" asked one of my maids.

"Yes Keiko! Call me Amu okay?" I asked, taking the uniform from her.

The uniform had a black vest and a green plaid tie with the same patterned knee height shorts with black dress shoes.

**A/N By the way, it's the uniform as the regular Shugo Chara uniform.**

"Hurry up Amu! It's already 7:30!" exclaimed Yano. We each took a piece of wheat bread covered with butter and ran outside.

"Tsubasa, can we walk instead? I mean we are disguising ourselves, considering the limo has the symbol of Hinamori Inc." asked Yano, matter-of-factly. He pointed to the limo and he was right, there was a golden crest with the words 'Hinamori Inc.' engraved on it.

But before Tsubasa could answer, I grabbed Yano's arm and quickly ran outside the large gates of the mansion. It took us 15 minutes to get there. When we got there, we hid behind a bush and waited when the bell would ring.

_**15 minutes later….**_

The bell rang and when the students were all gone, we sprinted into the gates of Seiyo and didn't stop until we made it to the door of Class 6-B

**A/N They are in 6****th**** grade.**

We leaned our ears over to the door, straining to hear what the teacher was saying.

"Minna, we have two new boy students today, so here they are!"

When we heard that line we strolled in to see a very messy looking teacher.

"The one on my left is Takahashi Hikaru, and the one on my right is Takahashi Kaoru." explained Nikaidou-sensei.

**A/N How do you spell that teacher's name?**

The girls drooled over the two twin boys. The boys in the class envied the two twins with their looks, but seven particular people had not intention to look at them.

"So, who would like to be their partners?" asked Nikaidou.

Almost all of the girls raised their hand up with hearts in their eyes.

"Okay Hikaru-kun will be paired with Rima-san and Kaoru will be paired with Nadeshiko-chan." said Nikaidou. He left the class staring in awe at the two twins.

**A/N And The characters here are Rima, Nadeshiko, Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi and Yaya. Yes, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are two separate people. They are all the same age and same class. All of them are the hottest people in Elementary Division.**

In a flash, fangirls surrounded the twins asking random questions.

"Oi, can you girls shut up?" asked one boy.

The girls retreated back to their seat and what I saw was a boy with shiny blonde hair and ocean colored eyes. A smirk appeared on his face. Along with the boy next to him, I gasped.

_He's they guy that saved me from that incident last night!_

He had tan skin with chocolate colored hair and bright yet dull orange eyes.

"_Oi, Yano, He the boy that saved me last night."_ I whispered, pointing to the tan skinned boy.

**A/N Not being racist! Just had to point it out.**

"What are you pointing at, newbie?" asked the boy, named Tadase.

I snickered and said "Nothing." I smiled and almost all the girls fainted.

Instantly, I was already in an argument with the hottest guy in school.

**A/N Let's just skip to the end of the fight alright?**

Before Tadase could punch me right under my jaw, the boy with the tan skin stopped me. "Oi Kukai, Why'd you stop me? I was gonna kick his butt!" whined Tadase.

"Tch, we could've gotten in trouble." said Kukai.

Before I could hear anything else, I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Challenge

**Suzuka: So, I deleted my first fanfic The Key To Life. Why? Well, I only got two reviews, but I promised it would be more interesting in the end, but since everybody else liked this story better, I deleted The Key to Life. Yes, No School Tomorrow! Tomorrow is Martin Luther King Jr.'s Birthday! Peace Martin! January 19 is tomorrow, so please, everybody respect Martin Luther King Jr. For I do. I had an African American best friend. She was my bestest friend ever! So, I love you Rosamaria! Ha, she's in Riverside now. Anyways, that was off topic, so enjoy the story here. **

_**(Suzuka POV)**_

_Where am I? Am I dead?_

My thoughts lingered on until I heard familiar voices.

"Oi, Am- I mean Hikaru, wake up."

"Tch, why did I have to come?"

"Because you almost killed him."

I woke up to the sound of bickering boys on the right side of my bed. I spotted Yano staring at me while Kukai and Tadase were on my right, and they were bickering, _still._

"Well, that was because he started it first!"

"He started out with, 'Nothing.' Then you started beating him up, for no reason!"

"Hmph." Tadase said, pouting cutely.

**A/N I know this fourth grader in my afterschool that says 'Hmph' and pouts sooo cutely! I can never resist him!**

"Don't you dare 'Hmph' at me!"

"Ahem…" I said, cutting their argument. They glanced at me and stopped.

"Anyways, what happened onii-chan?" I asked glancing at Yano.

"You blacked out, so Kukai had to carry you back." he replied.

_Did he notice I was a girl?_

**A/N In this story, Yano and Amu can telepathically send thoughts from each other's minds.**

_Well, he did kind of asked me 'Did you ever notice that Hikaru looks like a girl when he sleeps?' he replied_

_Oh shnizit! _

_What kind of a word is shnizit?_

_Well-_

"Why are you guys staring at each other?" asked Tadase. He looked at us suspiciously.

"W-Well…." I started. I started hyperventilating and glanced at Yano.

_**(Yano's POV)**_

When Amu looked at me, I could only do the first thing I thought of. I slapped Tadase.

And right there, I knew that was a big mistake. I grabbed Amu and bolted out the infirmary. We stopped at the door of Class 6-B.

_People should still be in there, it's lunch time._

I opened the door and quickly hid under our big and fat and large desks. Our desks had giant curtains around the edge. We both heard angry footsteps outside the classroom.

"Where the heck are the twins?" Tadase boomed.

Every movement in the classroom stopped. The talking was gone. We heard heavy footsteps coming closer to our desk. We both held our breath in.

"Looks like they aren't here. But if anybody finds them, tell them this: Tomorrow morning at 7 am, tell them to meet me at the rooftop of the school. Be there, or be square." said Tadase. He walked out of the room and the talking resumed.

**Suzuka: well, the last quote 'Be there or Be square' was from a book called ****The Accidental Cheerleader.**** By Mimi McCoy. Anyways, basically, Tadase got mad and now he's after the twins to get revenge. The romance doesn't happen until a few more chapters. So, it was a pretty boring chapter. Very Boring. Too short. But I'll upload on Monday since I have no school! Woot! Anyways, Happy Martin Luther King Jr Birthday! I want at least 3 reviews for this! Sayonara!**

_**Japanese Corner**_

onii-chan= Brother or Older Brother.

You can say Older Brother since Yano is 5 minutes older.


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Win

**Suzuka: Well, I managed to type two chapters in one day. Yay Me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. But I wish I did. xD Italics are thoughts and flashbacks. Regular text is talking and bold is emphasizing.**

_**(Suzuka's POV)**_

"Darn it! We started a huge fight with the hottest boy in school! Why did you slap him?" I asked. Yano and I were walking home from school when we stopped by Ocean Park. The park had very few people. The scenery was just breathtaking. Since we lived by the Oceanside, you could see the sea beyond the gates surrounding the park. It was only 3 P.M. and the sun was already setting in an orange glow.

"Well, it was the only thing I could think of!" he replied. We got up from the bench we were sitting on and started walking home.

_Next Day _

"Amu, hurry up, it's 6:35 am!" exclaimed Yano. It was the next morning and I had taken a shower. We couldn't be late for the fight we have from Tadase. Who knows what could happen? Minutes later, we were both dressed in uniform and we sprinted quietly out the door. **A/N Can you actually sprint out the door quietly? Review so you can tell me!**

We ran to the academy, and ran through a series of staircases when we finally reached the rooftop.

"Ready, shortie?" mocked Tadase. He cracked his knuckles and on his face was a smirk.

Kukai walked up to me and whispered in my ear, '_Be careful, he might kill you.'_

Kukai retreated to the fence behind them. I raised my fist up to my face and said, "Ready whenever you are, blondie." Tadase ran up to me and punched my left cheek I kicked him in the stomach and he coughed up blood.

"Tch, weakling." I mocked. He raised his elbow and jabbed me in the stomach. The fight felt like it was going to last forever. That was until we were stopped by Yano and Kukai. I glanced at Tadase and found his face covered with blood. I looked at my uniform and saw it covered with blood too.

"That's enough Tadase. You almost killed the boy." said Kukai. He glanced at me and I saw his eyes full of worry. I took out my White Motorola and glanced at the clock. It read 7:55 am.

"We're going to be late! Let's go Yano!" I exclaimed. I grabbed Yano's arm and bolted out the roof's door. As we ran, we kept having people stare at us. We stopped by Class 6-B and opened the door. The talking paused. Every person in the class was dead silent. Nobody dared to utter a word. I felt a bad aura emitting behind me. I turned around and saw a very mad Tadase with blood all over his face and he had a scowl appearing on his face.

"You win Takahashi." muttered Tadase. Everybody gasped. Had _the_ Hotori Tadase actually admit defeat? Then again, actually win one of his fights? I smirked and skipped to my desk.

_**(Kukai's POV)**_

_I must admit, this boy, there's something interesting about him. Wow, for once in my life, I found something that interested me._

I pushed that thought out of my mind and walked over to Hikaru.

"Oi, Hikaru, mind if I sit next to you?" I asked him. I glanced over to him and blushed. Hikaru was sleeping peacefully on the desk. His soft blue hair moving, bouncing every moment he breathed. His long luscious eyelashes were against his peach colored porcelain skin.

_Wait, what am I thinking? I'm a guy! I'm not supposed to describe how a guy looks like! Wait; don't tell me, did I just blush? Oh My God. I'm turning g-_

My thoughts stopped and I felt a head brush against me. I turned around to find Hikaru with his head placed on my shoulder. Instantly, I heard whispers and murmurs around us.

A herd of fangirls came up to me and asked, "Kukai-sama, are you going to let him?"

"Let him what?"

"Let, Hikaru sleep on you? Don't tell me… Kukai-sama is g-"

Once I heard the beginning of that word, I let Hikaru's head slip off my shoulder. His head hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow! Why'd you do that for Kukai?" exclaimed Hikaru. Hikaru got up and rubbed the back of his head. Hikaru turned to me and I saw his eyes full of pain. Then I blushed _again. _

_Why am I blushing these days? I'm not the G word right? I can't be! The only person I love is T-_

**Suzuka: Ha! Cliffy!!! Who's T-? Ha, you'll find out soon! Muwhahahaha! Tell me, who wants to have Kukai think he's gay throughout the story then find out that Hikaru is a girl, or should he and Tadase figure out Hikaru is a girl, and Tadase and Kukai both love her, and have them fight over her? You decide!**

**Anyways, Happy Birthday Martin Luther King Jr.! Do you think I should keep the rating at K+ or should I move the rating to T?**


	5. Chapter 5: First Kiss

**Hi! It's Suzuka! But my real Japanese name is Nakamura Chiaki! Anyways, On Monday I have no school, it's because of a teacher's day and it's Chinese New Year! Could anybody tell me what OC means? Does it mean original character? Ha, that was so random. Oh My God, my cousin was carrying around a piece of paper that was on fire! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Remember that italics are thoughts, songs and whispers according to a person's POV and bold is emphasizing and bold and italics together are flashbacks.**

_**(Kukai's POV)**_

_But the only one I love is T-_

The bell rang and interrupted my thoughts. It was the end of the day. I gathered my books and my bag and walked outside the classroom. Soon, I was out of the school gates and I reached Ocean Park. The park was right along side the ocean. I walked through the large gates surrounding the park and sat on a bench. I watched a seagull hop around searching for food. I glanced at the ocean and watched it glisten.

_It would be so nice to see you guys again, Tina and Teresa. I hope you guys are okay in America without me. I remember the days we spent in this park, laughing and playing._

"_**Hurry up Ku-Chan!" exclaimed the two little girls. Their blonde hair flowing freely in the wind, and their ocean blue eyes glittering with excitement.**_

_It was all so peaceful until that day._

"_**I don't wanna leave Ku-Chan!" sobbed the little girl. Very big and buff men were carrying out labeled boxes out of the beachouse. **_

"_**Daijobu, Teresa-Chan! You can visit me someday!" comforted the little boy.**_

"_**He's right, Teresa, you can visit him!" exclaimed another little girl. It was her twin, Tina. Teresa and Tina looked very similar, of course, they're twins! The only thing different about them were that Tina was the athletic and cool type. The average tomboy. Teresa was the happy-go-lucky type, an average girly-girl. **_

_I can't believe it, how long has it been? 5 years already? It's been a long time._

I stood up and walked towards home.

_**(Amu's POV)**_

Yano and I walked home right after the bell. When we got back home, it was rather dark inside. I flicked on the light switch and spotted a note right next to the switch. I took it and it read: _Be back soon. Dinner in fridge. Love Ya! - Mommy and Daddy_

-Time Skip To School-

The bell rang and people rushed to their seats. Nikaidou came in all clumsy and what not.

"Class, we have two new students from America! Please come in!"

Two twin blonde girls walked in the classroom with wide smiles.

I heard a gasp followed by a loud thud. I glanced behind me and saw that Kukai was staring at the twins pointing at them.

"Teresa-Chan? Tina-Chan?" gasped Kukai. The twins glanced at Kukai and gasped. Then Tina ran up to Kukai and hugged him.

"_I missed you so much Ku-Chan." _whispered Tina. It was quiet, but not too quiet for everyone not to hear. Tina looked up at Kukai and kissed him on the lips. Everybody fell silent. Then, in my heart, I felt a tinge of pain.

_What's this feeling?_

_**(Kukai's POV)**_

_I can't believe it, they're here. all the way from America. The one I truly love the most. Teresa's twin. Tina. _

**This chapter was confusing wasn't it? Anyways, Kukai loves Tina Xu. The name Teresa and Tina Xu are actually my friend's sister's names. Anyways, do you think Kukai should think he is gay and fall in love with Amu. Or have Tadase and Kukai fight over Amu and learn that he is a she and love her?**


	6. Chapter 6: What Secret?

**Hai! It's Suzuka! I got like what 4 reviews last chapter! And these are the people who reviewed!!!**

**Shy Saya**

**hokkyokusei**

**TamiKitty-Chan**

**oObroken-wingsOo- she's one of my favorite authors!!!**

**Remember that italics are thoughts, songs and whispers according to a person's POV and bold is emphasizing and bold and italics together are flashbacks. Enjoy!**

_**(Kukai's POV)**_

It's the end of the day and I was at the rooftop of the school. I was watching the twins laugh and run around before me. _I can't believe they're here. Why though?_

"Neh Tina, Teresa, why are you guys here?" I asked them.

They looked at me and replied in unison," Because you're here!"

"What do you mean? I thought your Okaa-san wouldn't let you."

"Well, somehow, in America, we got a scholarship to Seiyo Academy" replied Tina.

**A/N Remember that they are in elementary. Sorry if this part was very off topic from the plot.**

"I see, so what happened at America?" I asked.

"Well, Teresa got a boyfriend." replied Tina.

"Then, Auntie Mizuki died. It happened because of the Northridge earthquake."

**A/N I know that earthquake took place a long time ago, but just pretend it happened in 2007 Okay? This story takes place when everyone was in elementary still and the year 2009. LOL**

"Oh, I'm sorry."

-Time Skip to Next day-

_**(Amu's POV)**_

I glanced at the desk behind us and kept feeling a tinge of pain in my heart.

_I can't be jealous right? I mean he is the best friend of the guy who almost killed me. But why does my heart hurt when I see the twins and Kukai together?_

It was math time, but nobody cared. Nikaidou was busy sleeping anyways. I bumped my head against the desk and left it there.

"_Oi, Amu, Kukai is checking you out." _whispered Yano. I raised my head up and looked behind me. Oh Yano was right. Kukai kept glancing at me every 5 seconds.

_What does he want?_

I grabbed a piece of a paper, crumpled it up, and threw it at Kukai. Then I turned around real fast.

"Who threw it?" boomed Kukai.

"I did freak, why are you glancing at me every few seconds, freaky stalker?" I replied, plainly.

"That is no way to talk to our Ku-Chan! You're just jealous that he gets all the attention and not you! You're useless! You're a useless pig, you disgust me." exclaimed the wannabe Olsen twins.

**A/N I'm going to make the twins all snobby now.**

That finally snapped me.

"No! You shouldn't have said that! Calm down Hikaru!!!" yelled Yano.

_I don't want to be reminded of what happened, but that decision was just wrong._

I fired a punch at the twins. But instead of feeling soft smooth skin, I felt a hard and rough spot. I looked up and saw Kukai, I had punched his stomach.

"What's wrong with you Hikaru?" he asked me, glaring at me.

_**(Kukai's POV)**_

_He just tried to kill my true love! That boy! I'll kill him._

"_You wouldn't understand" _he whispered.

Tears formed in his eyes and he whispered,_" There's more to know about me."_

Hikaru ran out of the class leaving me shocked. I looked at Yano. He had a frown.

"I told you, Hikaru is really sensitive." said Yano.

"Hmph, only girls are sensitive. He's useless as a boy if he's sensitive."

Then and right there, it was a big mistake. My face met with Yano's hand. A slap.

"Don't you dare talk to my twin like that. You're just a boy that's full of himself. You know nothing about us, so don't go around making stuff up. You disgust me." spat Yano. He glared at the twins and said, "You too wannabe Olsen twins. You don't know who we are." He turned around and ran after his twin. I was shocked.

_Don't you dare talk to my twin like that. You're just a boy that's full of himself._

His words echoed throughout my mind.

_What have I done? Wait, what does he mean by "You don't know who we are"?_

**This chapter was very confusing wasn't it? I had writer's block, it was of watching maple short stories on Youtube. Ha. Anyways, please tell me if I should reveal Hikaru's secret with a flash back and have Kukai learn that the twins Hikaru and Kaoru are the infamous twins of Hinamori Ryuji. Was this a cliffie? Sorry for the short chapter. Anyways, Happy Chinese New Year!!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Secret Revealed?

**Sorry for not updating in a very long time! I got school, so from now on, I only update on Saturdays and Sundays, or when days I don't have school! **

**Remember that italics are thoughts, songs and whispers according to a person's POV and bold is emphasizing and bold and italics together are flashbacks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara but only Yano and the plot, and the wannabe Olsen twins. **

_**(Amu's POV)**_

_I just had to be reminded of __**that**__. I knew I should have listened to Yano, but the twins did it!_

_xXXx (Flashback)_

_The little girl was thrown to the ground repeatedly as she was beaten with a long and fine smooth stick._

"_Okaa-san, stop it! You're hurting onee-chan!" cried Yano. His whispering pleads weren't heard over the horrible and terrifying cries of his younger twin. _

"_She stole my favorite pair of diamond earrings! Then she broke it!" cried the mother._

_The mother's pair of earrings was lying on the ground, not broken._

"_But I fixed it!" cried the little girl._

"_You fixed it, but I couldn't wear them anymore! I wore these to the Grammy in America! You're a useless pig! You can't do anything! You disgust me!" said Okaa-san._

_Right next to the earring laid a note with the little girl's handwriting._

_**Dear Okaa-san,**_

_**I fixed your earrings, well, I fixed them for you, and will you love me?**_

_What the mother didn't know was that she put the earrings in the wrong way._

_After the beating, the mother threw down the stick, grabbed a pack of weight losing pills, her keys to her precious Mercedes Benz and drove off into the night. _

"_I'm scared Yano."_

"_It's okay Amu, she won't hurt you anymore."_

_They entered the house and were watching their dad. His eyes were showing pain and worry. He knew that his wife was beating up their daughter, he wanted to call the police, but his wife threatened him, if he wanted a divorce, she would do the same thing. _

_The next morning Yano and Amu walked downstairs and found our mom dead on the bottom steps. They called their dad and found that she had a drug overdose. They were horrified, but deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, way deep inside of their hearts, they were happy that she died. Yano spotted a note on her right hand and took it and gave it to Amu. She read it. It said:_

_**Dear Amu,**_

_**You're useless and disgusting. I never loved you. I knew that I should have given you away right since I gave birth to you. I never loved you, and never will. See you down there. **_

_**-Okaa-san**_

_On the note were tears, Amu thought that her mother loved her, but it looks like she never did. Those words from that little scarp of Post-it scarred her for life._

_xXXXx (End of Flashback)_

I kept running and running and when I couldn't run no more, I found myself somewhere deep into the forest behind the academy. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Yano gasping for breath and looking up at me with worried eyes.

"Man, you got a lot of energy, got caffeine again?" he asked me.

I broke down and cried.

"I loved Okaa-san, why didn't she love me back?"

"Our mother was a bad one, maybe she just wasn't the one. Remember we overheard a conversation with her and her friend on the phone? She only married him because he had money."

"Yea, but, when we were little, she was so nice! What happened?"

-Time Skip to another fashion show-

"Now we'll have the infamous twins of Japan say a riddle, and whoever answers it, gets backstage passes to visit backstage!" exclaimed the announcer.

Everyone in the crowd screamed with excitement. Yano and I ran out of the left side of the stage. I was wearing a black spaghetti strap and knee-height white shorts. Since my hair was blue, I didn't want to dye it again, so I put a realistic wig on. My fake hair was pulled into a high ponytail and was strapped with a glittering pink X clip.

Yano was wearing a yellow T-shirt that said "If you can read this, you're too close."

He was wearing faded denim blue jeans that had holes where the knees were. He had a gray beanie and tuffs of his blue hair were falling out. I held a microphone in my left hand and yelled, "Okay minna, Here's my riddle."

"At the end of the story, the narrator says "This is the end of the story and his life." What made the man die?" asked Yano.

Silence lingered in the air that is until one hand shot up. It belonged to one tan skinned boy with brown hair and orange eyes. I hesitated 'cause I knew it was Kukai and he was the smartest kid in the elementary division.

I picked him and asked, "What's the answer?"

"He died because the story ended. He didn't die of a disease, murder, or suicide. He just died because the story ended." said Kukai, like it was common sense.

"That's right!"

The crowd screamed and some groaned and some fainted 'cause of Kukai's "beauty".

-Back Stage-

"Thank you for saving my that night and you won!" I said trying to be enthusiastic.

We gave him a tour and one thing happened. It was a very windy night and someone opened the window. I happened to pass by it. It blew my wig off and blew Yano's beanie off. Kukai gasped and said," Hikaru and Kaoru?"

Then and right there, we were busted.

**Omg, Kukai found out! Or did he? HeHe. Anyways, I might update on Sunday, pleas give me a lot of reviews so I'll be filled with more confidence to update!!! BTW, Happy President's Day!**


	8. Chapter 8: Kuroda Tsubasa

**Welcome to a new segment I like to call "Fashion Incident= Love Corner!"**

**Suzuka: Hey! Its Suzuka here, I'm the host of this little part where we answer some questions that some people may ask! Now today we have a special guest, come in!**

**-Tadase comes in-**

**Tadase: I'm Hotori Tadase**

**Suzuka: What's it like working with the Takahashi Twins?**

**Tadase: Well they are a bunch of little a-**

**Suzuka: That's all for today, this story is rated K+!**

**-Tadase has sock stuck in his mouth-**

**Remember that the twins can talk to each other telepathically through their minds. When Yano talks back telepathically his words are in bold and italic. Amu's is just italic. Italics are thoughts according to a person's POV and bold in parentheses are author notes and regular text is talking. **

_**xXXx (Start Flash back)**_

_xXXx (End Flashback)_

_**(Amu's POV)**_

The wind blew our disguises off and we were officially busted. Kukai gasped and he was shocked.

"H-hikaru and Kaoru?" he stuttered.

"Who's that?" asked Yano.

"Don't lie to me; I know it's you Hikaru and Kaoru!"

"For your information, I'm a girl" I said.

_What's our plan Yano?_

_**Well, we trick Kukai into thinking that we aren't the twins, but if that doesn't work, then well, our secret is revealed.**_

"Don't lie to me Hikaru, or should I say, Hinamori Amu?"

I started hyperventailing, he was definitely onto us. I couldn't think of anything else except for _**that.**_

_Hey Yano, How about that potion we made in America?_

_**Oh No, you mean the 5 Minute memory loss one?**_

_Oh Yeah =) (Insert Evil Face Here)_

_**Fine with me!**_

I reached into my tiny purse on my right and pulled out a little tube filled with orange liquid. I opened the cap and lied," Hey kid, close your eyes, paparazzi are coming."

Yano had a recorder that recoded sounds and he took it with him everywhere. He held the recorder behind his back, pressed the play button, and turned it max volume. Suddenly, the ground began to shake because of the vibrations coming off the sound and footsteps were heard. It actually sounded like paparazzi. Kukai actually fell for it and closed his eyes. His mouth was open and snuck the liquid inside his mouth. He gagged for a few seconds and opened his eyes. We quickly put back our disguises.

"So kid, did you have fun on our tour?" asked Yano.

"Huh? Oh yeah, by the way, you guys look really familiar then as a celebrity."  
I started sweating a little; he was already onto us a bit.

_Stupid potion, we should have gotten those flash thingies they use in the FBI._

_**Wouldn't that be awesome? I want one, maybe we should ask dad for one.**_

The tour was over and everybody went home. I went inside my huge room and plopped onto my black and white bed. It was a tiring day. Oh well, at least Tadase won't hurt me anymore.

**-Time Skip to Next Morning at School-**

The class was more noisy then usual. The twins were glomping Kukai and he looked a bit disturbed.

"Kukai, you were so lucky to be able to see the infamous twins of Japan!" exclaimed Tina.

"Jealous are we Hikaru?" spat Teresa.

Teresa glared at me and I said," Well No, I've met them before."

There was an argument. Then during the argument I tuned out all the voices and started to flashback to my childhood.

**xXXX (Start of Flashback)**

_The little girl with pink hair ran and ran. She was chasing her favorite bubbly best friend, Kuroda Tsubasa. _

"_Can't catch me!" exclaimed the boy._

**xXXx (End)**

_It's been like 3 years huh? _

Kuroda Tsubasa is my best guy friend. We were together since diaper days. We lived in the country side at that time. Then my father had gotten a job promotion in Tokyo, so we moved. I haven't seen Tsubasa then.

The bell rang and it was time for class. Nikaidou came in rather peppy than usual.

"Class, we have a new student, come in!"

A boy about my age had blonde hair and grey eyes.

**(A/N In this story that kid can telepathically talk to Yano and Amu)**

**(A/N You'll know why, his are underlined and italic and bold)**

"Konichiwa, boku wo Kuroda Tsubasa, Yoroshiku" he said.

Yano and I gasped.

_T-tsubasa-chan? Yano, don't tell me, is it for real?_

_**It is Kuroda Tsubasa. How is here?!**_

_**Long time no see, Amu, Yano.**_

Tsubasa looked at me and winked. That must mean he knows my secret.

"Hikaru? Is that you?" asked Tsubasa.

"Omg, Tsubasa?!" I exclaimed acting surprised.

Tsubasa ran up to me and hugged me.

"_I know your secret, just bear with me." _he whispered.

_**(Kukai's POV)**_

_Why is that guy holding Hikaru, are they the G word or something?_

_What did he mean by "I know your secret, just bear with me"?_

I felt a tinge of pain in my heart just by looking at them. I couldn't be jealous right? I LOVE Tina. Not Hikaru. I still felt that pain inside. I couldn't get it to stop.

_Something is definitely wrong._

_I couldn't be in love with him could I?_

**Omg, could Kukai be in love? I know, there's too many OCs but that's the fun of it! Haha. Well, Happy President's Day!**

**I LOVE COOKIES AND NOBODY CAN TAKE THEM!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Secret Revealed Again!

**Suzuka: Welcome back to another chapter of 'Fashion Incident or Love?' Yes, I'm back to this story now. You see, I'll update when I feel like it. You're just lucky because there isn't any interesting fanfics now. Thanks to the people who reviewed. I think some did. I don't remember. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Remember when they talk telepathically it's like this:**

**Amu/ Hikaru's- Italics**

**Yano's/Kaoru's- Bold and Italic**

**Tsubasa: Bold, italic, and underlined**

_**(Amu's POV)**_

_Thanks God, I thought I was going to die of boredom listening to Yano's speeches._

_**Dude, I heard that**_

_Well, Dude, I'm SORRY_

_**Dudes, stop fighting, Nikaidou looking at us suspiciously**_

I checked if Tsubasa was right. Bingo! Nikaidou gave us this look that said what-are-you-guys-doing-staring-at-each-other-for?

Did I mention? When we talk telepathically, we have to stare at each other.

"Takahashi-sans and Kuroda-san, stop staring at each other please." he demanded.

I blushed. Now he thinks we like each other. If only he knew. The class snickered silently.

"Nikaidou wet his pants yesterday!" is shouted randomly.

The class laughed.

Nikaidou looked at me with disbelief and asked," How'd you know?"

My eyes widened. Seriously?!

The class started laughing even louder. Tears were on the verge of coming out.

**(A/N Sorry for the random lines here, I'm too hyper.)**

The bell rang and class was over. I ran over to Tsubasa and asked if he could come over.

"Sure, is Beethoven still there?" he asked recalling our fun memories.

Beethoven is our butler. We call him Beethoven because if he had some gray hair and was a lot older, he would look exactly like Beethoven. He could also write some piano pieces. We just love him because he makes us laugh all the time. He's not one of those butlers that bosses you around. He's a kind of a pushover, but still follows the rules now and then. Did I mention his real name is Mozart? Yano and I grabbed his arms and dragged him out of school.

"Dash time?" I asked Yano while smirking.

"Dash time!" (Insert Evil Face here)

We let go of Tsubasa's arms and pulled his ears. Then we dashed about 10 miles an hour. Along the way we heard shrieks and cries of pain.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" shrieked out Tsubasa.

We snickered and smiled," Nothing."

We entered my house and I plopped down on the couch.

"Now let's get down to business. Why are you here?" I asked Tsubasa with a serious face.

"You see after you moved to Tokyo, Dad had gotten a new job in Tokyo for a pharmacist. Then we basically moved here and here I am!" he replied.

Tsubasa looked around our living room. It wasn't exactly the family's living room. It was more of Yano and I's room. Basically it was filled with manga and animes on every side of a wall painted black and white and a chandelier that had a light that was grey colored. Although the light was grey, it was as bright as ever.

"Nice pad, Let me guess, Amu decided the styles and other stuffs."

"No Duh, she's obsessed with the colors grey, white, and black. She's also in love with Fruits Basket."

I looked at him.

"Yeah baby! Sohma Kyo all the way!" I yelled.

"Yano, who gave her caffeine?" asked Tsubasa.

"Ehh, Beethoven."

"Figures,"

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. I looked back at the window behind me. Nothing.

_Must be my imagination_

_**(Suzuka's POV)**_

**A/N When I mean my POV (Suzuka's) it means that I'm narrating, so basically from what I see.**

What Amu didn't know that a pair of dark pink eyes followed her home. Stalker much dude?

_**(Mysterious Dude's POV)**_

_So this is who Hikaru is. Hinamori Amu, daughter of Hinamori Ryuji. What a surprise. Now, I have something against her. Hehehe._

(Insert Maniac Laugh Here)

**Suzuka: Sorry! I was too hyper so I wrote a short chapter. Just to make sure, the mysterious dude knows its Amu because of her giant house and the engraving on her house that says 'Hinamori Inc' I'm sooo sorry for the short chapter and if I wasn't being detailed enough. I was rushing on this!**

**HAPPY MARCH FRIDAY THE 13****TH**** NEXT WEEK!**


	10. Chapter 10: Kohaku!

**Chapter 9: He knows?!**

**Suzuka: We're back for another chapter of 'Fashion Incident or Love?'**

**I'm sorry for the late update, I was gonna update like a few hours ago, but I was talking to my friend on AIM. **

**Enjoy!**

**Remember that when they talk telepathically it like this:**

**Amu/Hikaru's-Italics**

**Yano's/Kaoru's- Bold and Italic  
Tsubasa: Bold, italic, and underlined  
**_**(Amu's POV)**_

I sighed and stretched my arms out. It was tiring yesterday. I looked at my surroundings. I was in the hallway to my room. Suddenly, I was grabbed by Tadase.

"_I know your secret Hinamori Amu" _he whispered.

I paled. He knew it?

Tadase dragged me to the roof top. When I got there he kicked open the door and threw me across the concrete. Ouch.

"Tch, Hinamori Amu. She crosses dresses? Big news for the paparazzi." he snickered.

He flipped open his black cell phone and dialed some numbers.

"Hello? Yes, I would like to report some news about Hinamori Amu." he said.

My eyes widened. He can't do that. Well…

I crouched down under his knees and spunk kicked him under his feet. He fell flat on his face and his phone clattered along the concrete.

"You little brat!" he cried, reaching for his phone.

I kicked back and retrieved it. I closed it. Haha, who's laughing now?

His nostrils flared and punched me across the face. I flew across the concrete bleeding from my jaw. I reached for my phone inside my pocket and speed dialed Yano.

"Hello?"

"Daskete Kaoru, Tadase's kicking my butt."

I closed my phone and continued to fight PrettyBoyzilla. He roundhouse kicked me.

"Stop this nonsense right now!"

I snapped my head toward the voice and it was… Yano, my savior.

"Hotori Tadase, what is this nonsense?" he asked.

"Tch, don't act innocent! I know it's you Hinamori Yano."

"W-what do you mean? I'm T-takahashi Kaoru!" he protested.

"Right. I have proof."

Tadase showed us his phone. He began pressing numerous buttons when he showed us a video.

**-Video-**

"Yano~ I'm bored!" cried Amu.

She went in the bathroom in her boy clothes and came out in a pink spaghetti strap and denim short shorts.

"Amu, don't run around crying in fake agony. Beethoven will worry." said Tsubasa

"Whatever." said Yano.

Yano took his beanie off and plopped down on the couch.

"Who knew being famous was this hard?" said Amu and Yano in unison.

**-End-**

"Oh." we said in unison. We're caught.

"Heh."

"If you don't want to be caught, then you'll have tot do everything I say."

"Fine." agreed Yano.

"First..." started Tadase. He looked at me weirdly.

"Amu has to kiss me."

I looked at him weirdly. Was he insane?

"If you don't I'll call." he threatened.

I sighed. It was the only choice.

I walked up to Tadase. I rose on my toes and was _trying _to give him a quick peck, but nooo, fate ran another course.

Tadase grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close into a forceful kiss on the lips.

The door to the rooftop slammed open and out came a panting Kukai.

"T-t-t-t-ada-s-se…" he stopped and looked at us.

Then I looked deep into his eyes and saw shock, jealousy, and anger.

"Umm, sorry for interrupting." he whispered loudly and angrily.

Then he ran out the door. I swore I saw him tearing up.

_**(Kukai's POV)**_

I was shocked to see Tadase kissing Hikaru. Then I felt jealousy. It broke my heart. What was Hikaru doing? I didn't want them to see me crying so I excused myself.

"Wait! Kukai!" cried Hikaru.

I looked back. Hikaru was hot on my trial. The bell rang and it was the end of the day. Whoa, they must have spent a long time there. I kept running and stopped out side a park.

"Kukai!" cried out Hikaru.

I stopped and turned around. I felt some big thing hit my chest. I looked down.

"Oh, Hikaru, what?" I asked angrily.

_**(Amu's POV)**_

I blushed. Kukai was hugging me because I collided with him.

**(A/N Think of that episode where they to the Dash and she falls but Kukai catches her)**

I looked up to see Kukai hide his ever-so useful bangs.

I hid my eyes with my bangs too.

"It's not what you think."

"Then what?" he asked angrily.

We were in a deep place faraway where no one could see us.

"Tadase has something against me I can't tell you." I replied quietly.

"Why?" he asked angrily

I couldn't understand why Kukai was angry.

"Why are you angry?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know. Lately, I feel weird around you."

"You mean you love me?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." he replied.

I felt excitement rush over me. H-he loved me?

"Maybe I love you too." I said quietly.

He smiled.

"But… there's something I have to tell you."  
I inhaled.

"I'm Hinamori Amu."

He gasped.

"R-really?"

I nodded.

"Well, it's okay. But, we'll have to keep this a secret okay?"

"Okay."

He lowered his head and kissed me.

**How was it? Hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Epilogue

**Suzuka: I'm back~ I just update 'The Past That Haunts Me'! Well, this is the last chapter! *Sniffs* Through all the hyperness of this story, we finished it! I'd like to thank my best friend (Not her Real Name By The Way) Michelle for her addictiveness of anime. I got the idea when I was watching a Japanese drama called Hana-Kimi! It's like the BEST drama ever!! I just got the idea and BAM! I typed this story. So, I'm going to be writing more stories of course. Check out my profile because there are summaries for some stories I'm doing. Then there's a poll so vote which one you like the best!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Shugo Chara**

**THE EPILOUGE OF 'FASHION INCIDENT OR LOVE?' IS NOW UNDERWAY!**

_**(Amu's POV)**_

His lips tasted like strawberry. Mmm, my favorite. I broke away from the kiss and inhaled his scent of roses and lilies. I looked him straight in the eye.

"So I'm dating the infamous Hinamori Amu?" he asked.

I giggled and nodded.

"Lucky boy aren't you?" I teased.

"Well…" started Kukai. I cut him off with a quick peck on his lips. I flipped out my sleek white phone decorated by hello kitty stickers and speed dialed Yano.

"Hello?"

"Yano, Kukai found out."

"WHAT?!" he screeched into the phone.

"Oi, polka dots you're making my ears bleed." I complained. Wait, whoa déjà vu.

"How'd you know? Amu no hentai." Yep, definitely déjà vu.

"Don't worry."

"Fine."

I flipped it the phone shut. I glanced back at Kukai. He seemed to be sweating and chuckling nervously.

"Those lines were from 'Gakuen Alice'!" he yelled in fandom mode.

"Oh now I remember! I voiced Hotaru!" I recalled.

"OMG, I loved that girl!" he said with stars in his eyes.

I sweatdropped.

I linked arms with Kukai and started to dash all the way to my house.

We finally, after 5 dreadful minutes, made it to my house. Well it was dreadful to Kukai since he was practically dragged like LITERALLY all the way for like 3 miles. Kukai panted heavily while I didn't break a sweat. Hey, as an actress and a model I still workout.

"YANO~ OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN~" I screeched.

God, Tsubasa shouldn't have given me the EXTRA x5 sized cup of coffee. Yano's surely going to beat Tsubasa up.

I heard heavy thudding footsteps inside and out came out a dirty looking Yano. His hair was disheveled, his clothes were wrinkly, he had bags under his eyes, and inside you could hear moans. Wait, moans?!

"Yano you sly dog!" I teased.

Yano growled at me," Whatever, Beethoven had another one of his rampages."

Beethoven would get these angry rampages if he didn't have at LEAST 5 cups of medium sized cups of coffee from and ONLY from McDonalds of Japan. But since the boss was sick and couldn't handle any of his business, they closed down for a week.

I sighed.

"Okay, wait here." I said.

I stepped inside the house. I looked and found that everything was smashed broken. I found Beethoven looking like as if Tarzan was ambushed by gorilla and evil fangirls. His clothes were shredded and his hair was disheveled and his face was twisted with anger. A very nasty sight to see.

"Beethoven-Chan calm down~" I reassured.

"She'll be coming around the mountain here she comes." I sang

"He'll be coming around the mountain here he comes." he continued.

"They'll be coming around the mountain here they come." we sang in unison.

We kept singing until he finally calmed down.

"Now, Beethoven-Chan, get your self some milk, okay? We'll get you coffee next week."

He nodded and crept quietly into the kitchen.

I came outside looking to find Yano and Kukai sweatdropping.

"Really?! The scene from 'Drake and Josh'?!" asked Kukai.

"Yea, he watched it so many times it got stuck in his head." I replied.

Yano chuckled nervously.

"Well, Kukai and I are officially a couple!" I said. I rose up to his height and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

**-Next Day at 6am-**

It was 6am but Yano and I needed to do something.

"Yano, we have to reveal our true selves."

I spotted him quietly walking towards the bathroom. I followed him. I looked into the mirror and whispered," Goodbye the Takahashi Twins."

After a few minutes, our hair was back to its original color. Amu's hair pink and Yano's hair blue.

They arrived at school only to be met with gasps and whispers.

"Why are the infamous twins of Japan here?"

"Yano-Sama Marry me!"

I smirked. This would be fun.

I skipped to class, slammed open the door and decided to act like a diva.

"Where's my maid?" I asked loudly while chewing gum noisily.

"Eww, who knew that Amu-Sama acted like this." whispered one girl.

I smirked, "Who," I asked pointing to the girl," do you think you are?"

"U-ummm"

"Nobody that's who! I'm am THE Hinamori Amu! The prettiest of all!" I boasted.

The looks on my classmates made me amused.

"I'm kidding." I said. I spit my gum out and smile.

"Well class, the Takahashi Hikaru and Kaoru are actually Hinamori Amu and Yano." explained Nikaidou.

"No way!"

I took some wigs that looked exactly like our hair before, we put them on.

"Now do you recognize us?" we ask in unison.

Suddenly, Kukai tackled me with a hug.

"I missed you Amu~" he said drunkenly.

"Yano~ somebody gave him caffeine!" I cried.

"Nope. I just love you."

Then Kukai gave me a long moment lasting kiss filled with strawberries.

"_I just love you." What a perfect way to start a happy ending~_

**Suzuka: OMG IT'S THE END! I know the ending was corny. Anyways, I know there was some random scenes from different shows. I was bored and hyper. So it's the end. Don't worry, I'm typing more stories!**

**I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!**

**~ROCK ON~**

**:3**


End file.
